


Baby Smallfoot (Smallfoot X Baby! Reader)

by Kelblue_Fire18



Category: Smallfoot (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, I NEED SOME INSPIRATION, Reader Insert, Smallfoot x reader, please bear with me here, x baby! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelblue_Fire18/pseuds/Kelblue_Fire18
Summary: Warning: contains fluff, short story. Please do read if this trigger you positively.A/n: this takes place after Migo finds the baby reader. I didn’t add Percy in there, but he’s still in there (he heard about the abduction thing, and still decides to save the Yetis). Plus, Migo had found the reader last night and Meechee brought her back home before the end of the movie, so…





	Baby Smallfoot (Smallfoot X Baby! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: contains fluff, short story. Please do read if this trigger you positively. 
> 
> A/n: this takes place after Migo finds the baby reader. I didn’t add Percy in there, but he’s still in there (he heard about the abduction thing, and still decides to save the Yetis). Plus, Migo had found the reader last night and Meechee brought her back home before the end of the movie, so…

“What is that?” Kolka asked, pointing at the little, small bundle tied to Migo’s chest as he unstrapped it from him. 

“Smallfoot Evidentiary Society, meet your mystical creature,” Migo grinned and held out the bundle in his hand to the group. 

The bundle squirmed around, high-pitched cooing muffled underneath the blanket. The S.E.S. stared at it in anticipation before the bundle managed to pull the blanket off of her, sneezing in the process. 

The small baby rubbed her eyes and stared up at the Yetis with wide (E/C) orbs.

The S.E.S. gasped in excitement as they gawked at the baby, who cooed without fear. 

“I knew it was real,” Meechee whispered in joy. 

“No one’s gonna think I’m crazy anymore,” Gwangi said, grinning widely. 

“She’s so adorable,” Kolka cried tears of joy. 

“And so small!” Fleem exclaimed in happiness. 

“You did it, Migo! You actually did it!” Meechee said to Migo, who still held you for the others to see. 

“No, we did it! The S.E.S.!” 

Even though the Yetis were growling loudly, you were not scared, but instead giggling and waving your arms around. The blonde Yeti suddenly picked you up from the white-haired one. 

“Oh, my gosh! You’re so cute!” Kolka cooed at you, cradling you next to your cheek. “I love you. I love you.” 

“We gotta bring this truth to the village,” Gwangi added. “Blow some tiny minds.” 

He made an explosion gesture with his two fingers. 

“What was that?” Fleem asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Their minds are really tiny.”

“Gwangi’s right,” Meechee replied. “Let’s wake them up!”


End file.
